Blind Spot
by gote
Summary: Little hands, a sweet tooth, a dirty mouth. James, and Lily, and looking into the future.


**_prompt: _**_Write about your mascot (Lily) towards the end of her life._

**_competition: _**_The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 10._

**_note: _**_All dialogue. Doesn't quite align with canon (depending on interpretation)._

* * *

**Blind Spot**

"I feel bad, feeling so happy in a time like this."

"Lily, Lily, look at me. Don't ever feel bad, not for that. If we feel we can't even let ourselves be happy, then they've won already."

"They won't win."

"I know. We'll make sure of it."

"For Harry."

"Yes. The only thing he's going to have to worry about is scoring in Quidditch, and if I have it my way, he won't even have to worry about that. He'll be a star. Look at his little hands, they're made for shooting goals."

"I don't think he can hold a Quaffle, James. Though maybe he'd try to fit it in his mouth."

"Perhaps a Snitch, then. What do you think of that, little Seeker?"

"Aww, he's laughing. He loves your voice."

"I think he agrees with me. And who doesn't love my voice?"

"I know who does."

"You, my dear?"

"..."

"Hey, can you blame me? It's lovely and rich, like caramel."

"You didn't just describe your voice like that."

"If it makes you feel better, love, you can tell yourself that. I really do like caramel, though. Don't make that face. I can only look at you if I can ignore your unnatural distaste for everything good in life. Or dessert."

"You have a sweet tooth, James, and one day your teeth are going to rot right out."

"It's okay, you'll stay by me."

"I won't. I am incredibly shallow."

"Well, that's fine. I am incredibly good looking."

"I think I really fell for your modesty."

"..."

"..."

"Lily! Kissing me like that in front of the baby. I don't think that's appropriate. His poor eyes."

"Oh, the poor child. Knowing how much his parents love each other."

"He's pretty great."

"I know."

"Ha, don't act like you take all the credit."

"Well, I do."

"The physical labour, perhaps."

"..."

"Ouch! Now don't tell me _that_ is okay for the baby to see."

"Harry understands. He knows his father's a-"

"No swearing, remember."

"-Twit."

"Fine. He's all yours. He's _your_ baby. I'm probably not even the father."

"Oh yes, James, that makes me feel _so _much better."

"I am very charming."

"Yes."

"All the time."

"Always."

"He is sweet like you, though."

"Just yesterday you said I was terrifying."

"Only when you're angry. And a lot of the time when you're not. He's scary too. Got a pair of lungs to rival a banshee. Possibly stronger than yours."

"..."

"_Ouch._ You really need to stop hitting me."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes. You're hurting your hands."

"Am I? On what, exactly?"

"My rock hard abs. ...Don't laugh! You know you love them."

"Love them? I can't even see them. Did you make them up? Like you made up the gremlin that messes up your laundry?"

"Artichoke is very real, thank you. Why are you laughing?"

"Artichoke?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what that is?"

"The green thing that lives under our bed."

"Oh no! We have a rogue vegetable hiding out in our room?"

"Eurgh, a vegetable? That's disgusting."

"Technically it's a thistle."

"Well, now I'm hungry."

"I'm going to put Harry to bed."

"And then cook my dinner?"

"Piss off. You know it's your turn."

"And you say _I _have a problem with language. Anyway, it was worth a try. Though I'm not sure you want to let me do this, Lils."

"I'm not sure either. In fact, I'm bracing myself."

"To volunteer?"

"Ha. You wish. For eating whatever ...unique concoction you manage to brew up this time."

"You make it sound like I'm going to poison you."

"Well, you are, in a way."

"You're very cruel to me."

"I'm sorry, my love. You know I love burnt potato and chocolate stacks, really."

"I would never burn my potato and chocolate stacks! They're my specialty."

"I'm still wondering why I married you."

"Same. I think what you were really after was a chef."

"If that was my goal, I couldn't have landed further off."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I feel like you had some reasoning for choosing me in the end."

"Hmmm, maybe. Can't think what it was, though."

"I don't know. True, eternal love, maybe?"

"Sounds awful."

"I love it."

"I love you."

"Mmmm, I know."

"Wanker."

"I know."

"I wish I'd worked it out sooner."

"You couldn't have. You were too busy throwing small objects at my head."

"I doubt it."

"Sometimes large ones."

"I think you're talking about yourself."

"I do have a good throw."

"Or maybe Sirius."

"I never could catch his attention. Those dreamy grey eyes..."

"James, you're drooling."

"Lily, I think you need to find a more mature approach for expressing your jealousy."

"Oh, I'm not jealous. Sirius says the two of you are brothers."

"That _bastard._ He knows what he means to me."

"I think that's what he was saying."

"Oh yes. Of course. Brothers."

"You're ridiculous."

"You married me."

"I feel like you've mentioned that already."

"I find it very hard to forget."

"As long as Sirius isn't around."

"Lily, as long as I don't stare into his _mesmerising_ grey eyes, I am very nearly, almost immune to his charms."

"Do you think we'll get to see him, soon? I miss him."

"Maybe I should be the jealous one."

"And Remus, and Peter. And even my own friends."

"Lily- no Lily, please don't cry. I miss them too. Of course I do. Once this blows over, we'll see them all."

"If they're still alive. I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't be sorry. This is hard. This is so hard. But we have each other. We have Harry. We're okay, together. We're happy together?"

"Of course we are."

"Then that's all that matters. We just need to take it day by day. It's all we can do."

"When did you get so wise?"

"I always have been. It was just disguised by all the throwing of things and the hair pulling."

"It did work, you know."

"Hmm?"

"It certainly got my attention."

"Haha. Turns out, I've realised, that not all attention is good attention."

"Very true."

"Maybe Voldemort just has a really intense, schoolboy crush on us."

"James!"

"Lily!"

"You can't say that."

"I did."

"I know. I can't believe you called your affection for me just a schoolboy crush."

"An _intense_ schoolboy crush."

"Well, I had a crush on Remus, once. Oh, put your eyes back in your head, Potter. I was eleven."

"I was crushing on _you_ when I was eleven!"

"Crushing. What happened to true, eternal love?"

"That came later. When you stopped throwing things at me."

"_You _did the throwing! We just decided that."

"Are you getting angry?"

"No."

"Your face is turning red. Even redder than your hair. I didn't think that was possible."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Called it."

"James?"

"Lily?"

"Did you hear that? Outside?"

"..."

"..."

"You check on Harry. I'll go see what it is."

"James-"

"It'll be fine, Lily. I'll be right back."


End file.
